Untold Stories of RWBY: Team BRLR
by FangRide15
Summary: Join Team RWBY, JNPR, and BRLR during their adventures in Beacon. Takes place during Volume One. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**I do not own RWBY or its cast members. The only thing I own are the OCs in this story. This is my first fanfiction, so please follow if you are enjoying the story. ONWARDS!**

Chapter 1

Arrival

Bailey stared out the window of the ship, pushing his black hair out of his eyes. He has done 3 weapons check in the last half hour.

_Why aren't we at Beacon yet?_

Bailey sighed and decided that it would be best if he read a book. _Maybe time will go faster if I do. _He thought. He opened up his suitcase and took out his book and started reading.

About ten minutes later, "Watcha readin'?"

Bailey looked up from his book to see a blonde haired girl look down at him. She was wearing a red hoodie and black pants with red lining. _Must be her favorite color. _But he shouldn't talk because he normally wore all black like he was wearing right now. He sighed and responded to the girl.

"I'm reading a book"

"Well, I know that!" the girl said, sitting down next to him. "I meant what's it about?"

Bailey looked towards the girl with a confused look. _Maybe I can pass the time talking to this girl. It's not like I'm doing anything else at the moment._

"It's about the history of the Faunus Revolution. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." The girl responded. "I'm Rachael. What's your name?"

"Bailey" he responded calmly and went back to his book. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Nice to meet you, Bailey!" Rachael said cheerfully. She looked at his beanie. She could make out two bulges on his head. "What's under your hat?" she asked.

Bailey felt the top of his head. He then looked at Rachael with a look that would send most people running scared. "Why? You gonna make fun of them too?" Bailey had his share of people teasing him because of his cat ears. It wasn't his fault he was a Faunus. All he could say was that the next person to make fun of his ear or even touch them, he was going to—

"No. Why would I do that?" Rachael asked, confused.

Bailey looked down at his feet. "Because that's what most people do when they see them."

"Oh. You're a Faunus." Rachael realized. "Don't worry. I'm one of the people who stand up for them."

Bailey looked confused. "You are?"

Rachael smiled. "Yep! Most of my friends back at Signal were Faunus."

Bailey smiled for the first time since he stepped foot on this ship. _Not even at Beacon and already making friends. Off to a good start._

"So, what do they look like?" Rachael asked.

"What?" Bailey nearly forgot what they were talking about for the past ten minutes. "Oh. My ears."

Bailey took off his hat to reveal two black cat ears. They twitched at almost every sound. Bailey looked at Rachael, who was still staring at his ears.

"AWWWWW! They're so CUUUTE!" she nearly yelled. She reached out to pet them, but Bailey blocked her hand.

"Please don't touch them. I don't like it when people do that." He said, putting his hat back on.

"Ok." Rachael said, pouting. She then took out a little red case and opened it. She took out a red cylinder and put the case back

"_Of course it would be red." _Bailey said to himself. He watched as Rachael pushed a button on the cylinder. A blade shot out of one of the ends of the cylinder, coming way too close to Bailey's face and causing him to flinch.

"Opps. Sorry 'bout that." Rachael apologized. She pushed the button again and the blade goes back into the cylinder. She looked out the window and gasped. "We're here!"

Bailey turned his attention to the window. He could see all of Vale and the entire building of Beacon Academy. He gave a sigh of relief and stood up.

"Time to get ready." he said. He grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door.

"Hey! Wait up!" Rachael yelled at Bailey, who turned around to see her struggling with her suitcase.

"You do know that we can just leave our stuff here, right?"

"We can?" Rachael let go of her suitcase.

"Yeah. One of the workers will come by and pick it up. I'm just putting mine near the door." Bailey said, as he put his stuff down by the door to the ship.

"Oh. Ok. Let's hope that the workers don't have trouble like I did."

Bailey chuckled. "Let's hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

**As a reminder, I don't own RWBY or its characters. I only own the OCs. Hope you guys are enjoying so far. I didn't know that I would get followers that fast. I'm going to post two chapter every week, so stay tuned. Enjoy Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

First Impressions

Bailey and Rachael walked off of the ship, admiring the view of Beacon.

"Holy crap! This place is huge!" exclaimed Rachael.

Bailey just smiled and kept walking. The two followed their group of students. Bailey looked around and saw a boy throwing up as he got off the ship. He grimaced and looked away before he threw up. That would not make a good first impression if a staff member saw.

"C'mon, Bailey!" Rachael called back. Bailey caught up to her as they enter the Grand Hall. As he reached Rachael, he bumped into a young man and knocked his weapons out of his hands.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! I just sharpened these." Said the boy, picking up his weapon.

"Sorry, dude." Said Bailey, rubbing the back of his head. The boy looked at him with a confused look. "You seem like an okay guy." The boy puts out his hand. "Name's Richard"

Bailey said his name and shook Richard's hand. He looked at Richard's weapon. "What is that?"

"They're is called Freezerburn." Richard pulls out two swords. One is on fire and the other is frosted over.

"Whoa! What are those?" Rachael said as came over.

Richard puts his swords away. "I'll explain better when we have time. Right now we've gotta get to the-

Richard was interrupted by an explosion. The trio turns around to see two girls arguing. Well, the one in white was yelling. The girl in red just kept apologizing.

"I don't even want to know what happened there." said Bailey. Then, he saw another girl walk up to the other two. Bailey could tell she was a Faunus, but he guessed she was hiding herself just like he was.

"Anyway, c'mon! We have to see what's going on in there!" said Rachael, half-pulling Bailey towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hey! Let go!" Bailey turns to Richard. "A little help?"

Richard chuckles. "Sorry. Got to go find my brother. I'll see you guys later." Richard walked off in search of his brother.

"C'mon, Bailey!" whined Rachael.

Bailey sighed. "Alright. Just stop pulling"

They entered the Great Hall. It was packed to the brim with people. Bailey guessed it was because people from all over travel to Vale just to get into Beacon.

_Must be one hell of a school_

"Isn't that the girl from before?" asked Rachael, pointing toward a girl.

Bailey turned to see the girl. She was dressed in red, but not the same type of outfit that the other girl had on.

"Nah. That's someone else."

"Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go find the girl from before."

"Alright" said Bailey, only half-listening. He was more attentive to girl he saw before. Her bow kept twitching. He wondered if she had the same ears he did. A loud boom came from the speaker as the headmaster tried to get everyone's attention. Bailey took his focus off of the girl's bow and decided to listen to what the headmaster had to say.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose—direction," For some reason, Bailey took offence to that remark. What did he mean by that? "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The headmaster stepped down from the microphone and another staff member started to say something, but Bailey was busy listening to himself think. _What did he mean by "wasted energy?" _He decided to drop it until someone brought it up again, but he still wondered. Bailey shrugged and turned around, only to bump into someone else. The girl landed on the ground with a THUD.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Bailey immediately apologized.

"It's alright. I'm okay." said the girl. Bailey helped her up.

"Are you okay? You landed kinda hard"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey! Come back!" called Rachael. She ran over to the girl that Bailey was talking to.

"Oh jeez. Can you stop following me?" moaned the girl.

"Sorry. Just want to know if you caused the explosion earlier." asked Rachael, innocently enough.

"Rachael, just leave her alone. I'm pretty sure she didn't cause that." Bailey told her. He then turned towards the girl. "Sorry about that."

"Its fine." said the girl. She held out her hand. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

Bailey shook her hand. "Bailey Black." Bailey motions to Rachael. "This is Rachael-

"Rachael Rivers! Nice to meet ya!" Rachael nearly shouted as she shook Ruby's hand, pumping up and down very quickly.

"Don't dislocate her shoulder, Rachael." Bailey warned.

"Opps. Sorry." said Rachael, letting go of Ruby's hand.

"What's going on over here?" asked a voice behind Bailey.

"Oh. Hey, sis!" said Ruby.

Bailey turned around and saw almost nothing but blonde hair. It was a girl, but she had really long, really messy blonde hair. It seemed to be her trade mark color too.

"See? I told you you can make some friends here!" said the blonde, wrapping Ruby in a giant hug that Ruby didn't seem to enjoy. When she let go, the blonde asked, "Care to introduce me?"

"Sure," said Ruby, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of her lungs. Bailey could help but to give a light laugh. "Yang, this this Bailey Black and Rachael Rivers. Guys, this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long."

"Nice to meet you, Yang." said Bailey, holding out his hand. Yang shook his hand, nearly breaking it. Yang didn't look like much, but she was strong. When she let go, she noticed that she may have gripped a little too hard with the face Bailey was making.

"Sorry if I hurt your hand." Yang said.

"No, it's fine." Said Bailey, who was screaming in his head.

"Well anyways, we better go grab our stuff." said Ruby. "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" waved Rachael.

As Yang and Ruby walked away, Rachael turned to Bailey, who was still cradling the hand Yang nearly crushed. "Those two were nice."

"Yeah. I would get on Yang's bad side though." said Bailey, finally getting feeling in his hand. "C'mon. Let's go get our stuff."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

**I do not own RWBY or its characters. I only own the OCs. Hope you guys are liking the story so far. Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

First Night

As the night was upon Beacon, Bailey settled in his sleeping bag with a book. He started to read, but found it to be pointless because one: He already read this book a thousand times. And two: Rachael was trying to talk to him.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked Rachael, trying to get Bailey's attention.

"Trying to. You're talking to fast." said Bailey, finally giving up on his book. "You should go to sleep. Initiation is tomorrow and-"

"I need my strength. I know, I know." complained Rachael. She fell back into her sleeping bag. "I'm just sooooo boooooored!"

"Why don't you go talk to Richard?" Bailey suggested. "You wanted to know more about his weapons, right?"

"Oh, yeah!" exclaims Rachael, getting up. She grabs Bailey's arm and pulls him up. "C'mon! Let's find him!"

"What the hell-hey!" exclaims Bailey, as he was being dragged by Rachael. He tried to pull his arm back, but Rachael's grip was strong.

"Could you please let go of my arm before you rip it off?" asked Bailey, trying not to sound angry.

"Sorry, but I need help finding Richard. I don't remember what he looks like." said Rachael, still dragging Bailey along with her.

"You could have just asked. Besides, he's over there." Rachael looked over to where Bailey was pointing. There was Richard with another person. They seemed to be talking about weapons, since Richard and the other boy both had their weapons out.

"Oh. Alright, let's go!" she said, still dragging Bailey's arm. He didn't seem to mind anymore. They walked up to Richard, who noticed them long before Rachael found them.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Richard asked. The other boy seemed to be too shy to talk to Rachael of Bailey.

"Nothing much." Bailey said, stretching out his arm. "Rachael wanted to see your weapons again."

"Sure thing. By the way," Richard said with a curious look. "Are you two siblings or are you… you know."

Rachael started to blush. She shook her so fast that Richard thought it was going to fall off.

"NONONONONO! We are not siblings and we are not boyfriend and girlfriend! We are just friends! JUST. FRIENDS!"

Bailey started to laugh. Even the other boy start to chuckle. After he stopped laughing, Bailey turned to Richard.

"Anyway, who's this?" asked Bailey, pointing to the Faunus. The boy seemed to not want to be in Beacon.

"Oh, right. This is my brother, Lance." said Richard. Lance seemed to get more unconformable when his name was said. Richard tried to comfort his brother. "Lance, its ok. These are my friends. They won't hurt you." Lance eased up a little, but only enough to say, "Hi."

"Hey, Lance. My name's Rachael." she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The Faunus's tail started to move. Bailey guessed that meant he was easing up more. "This is my friend Bailey." Rachael continued. Lance looked up at Bailey.

"Are you a Faunus too?" he asked. Bailey nodded.

"Wow. He must trust you guys." said Richard. "That's the most he's said to anyone except for me."

Lance nodded and said, "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure." said Bailey, sitting down. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Weapon schematics." Richard said. He gave Rachael a piece of paper. When she read the schematic of his swords, she got wide eyed.

"No way in hell! Your sword can shoot fire bolts?"

"Yeah. It was really tough to design, but I got it to work." Richard turned to Rachael and Bailey.

"So what do you guys have?"

After talking about weapons for an entire hour, Bailey put his weapons, retractable blades in the design of bear claws, in his bag. Rachael was doing the same thing with her sword.

"Hey, did you guys here anything about teams?" Richard asked.

"Yeah. I think you'll be assigned depending on-"

Bailey was interrupted by Yang yelling.

"What's your problem with my sister?"

Bailey turned around to see Yang arguing with a girl in a white nightgown.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Rachael was also listening. And laughing.

"What are they arguing about?" Bailey could understand from Rachael trying to talk while laughing.

Bailey smirked. "I don't know. But, I don't think I want to."

**I got done with this a little early, so I uploaded Chapter 3 this week. There will not be any updates next week though. Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Welcome back guys! Sorry that this took so long. I can only use the computer at my school for this. Anyway, as a reminder, I don't own RWBY or it characters. I just own the OCs. Yada yada yada. Back to the story!**

Chapter 4

Initiation

"C'mon Bailey! Wake up!"

Bailey opened his eyes slowly. He didn't like getting woken up and was about to kill the person who woke him up when a pillow smacked him in the face.

"OW!" yelled Bailey, falling back down on his sleeping bag. He looked for the person who hit him and, surprise surprise, it was Rachael.

"C'mon! You're going to be late for breakfast!" she said. Before Bailey could say anything, Rachael dashed out of the room. Bailey picked himself back up packed up his things. "Good morning to you too." He mumbled

After breakfast, the first year students were to grab their stuff and head to the cliffs. Bailey was just putting on his claws when Richard came up to him.

"Hey Richard. What's up?"

"Have you seen Lance? I can't find him anywhere."

"He was talking to Rachael a while ago." Bailey said. Just then, Rachael and Lance walk into the locker room. From what Bailey heard, it sounded like they were talking about Lance's weapon, an axe that doubled as an assault rifle.

"So, how do you reload the gun? Does it have a reload function? How does it transform?" Rachael was asking too many questions for the Faunus to answer, so he just remained quiet.

"There you are." Richard said. "I was looking everywhere for you."

"Sorry." Lance said. "We were talking and got lost."

"I'm still wondering how it works." Rachael said curiously.

"I told you, it's easier to demonstrate it than to explain it."

"Ok. Show me later." Rachael said before she walked off to get her things. Lance had an exhausted look on his face. "How do you put up with her?" he asked Bailey.

"I don't." he responded. "At least she didn't try to grab your tail."

Lance's tail flicked in response to that statement. "Yeah, at least that didn't happen."

"Alright, Lance. Let's get going." Richard said, walking towards the door.

"Ok." said Lance, following his brother. "See you later, Bailey."

"See ya" Bailey said. After they left, Bailey loaded his claws with black dust. He was going to do a test fire of his secret weapon, but he didn't want holes in any of the lockers. He put his claws away and headed for the door. But as he closed his locker, a boy was suddenly pinned to it by a spear.

"What is fuck?" Bailey said jumping back. The boy looked a little dazed. A girl walked up to him and pulled the spear out of the boy's hoodie and Bailey's locker.

"It was nice to meet you." The girl said to the boy.

"Likewise." was all the boy said. Bailey was going to ask him what happened when Yang and Ruby walked up to him.

"Having some trouble there, lady killer?" Yang said to the boy. She noticed that Bailey was confused on why a boy was suddenly pinned to his locker. "Don't ask." she said to Bailey.

"Got it."

"I don't understand." the boy said. "My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Bailey and Ruby helped him up off the floor.

"Snow princess probably wasn't the best idea." Yang said to the boy before walking off. Bailey and Ruby carried the boy to a bench and sat him down.

"Should I be worried about what happened?" Bailey asked Ruby.

"Nah. It's fine." Ruby said. "Jaune just chose the wrong girl to hit on."

"Who would that be?"

"Weiss, the girl in the white combat skirt."

"Oh…ok?" Bailey said, making a mental note to say off Weiss's bad side. "I see you later Ruby.

"See ya."

_At the cliffs_

Bailey stood on the launching platform he was assigned to. He wondered why they were going to be launched off a cliff into a forest, but he was pretty sure this was somewhere along the lines of hazing. He decided to go with it.

"Hey. Did you hear?" some kid asked Bailey.

"No, what?

"The first person we see after landing is going to our partner for the next four years."

"Well, that's a reliable way to decide things."

Bailey turned his attention to the headmaster. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." He said. _Yeah, this is the ultimate hazing, _Bailey thought. The headmaster spoke again. "Now, take your positions!"

"Here we go." said Bailey. Two other students were launched before him. When he was launched he closed his eyes and went into a free fall. When he felt himself falling, he opened his eyes and extended his claws. He saw his target: a tree. He pulled his arm back and right before his missed the tree, stabbed his claws into the trunk. He stopped very forcefully and when his arm stopped hurting, he pulled his claws out of the tree and dropped down. When he landed the only thing he said was, "Ok. Don't do that again."

Rachael's POV

Flying through the air was fun and all, but she had to stop sometime. Rachael sighed and put out her weapon, Tsubaki. She pushed the button that sent out her curved blade. Rachael held the sword out and as the blade hit a tree, she safely spun down the tree. When she reached the ground she said, "I wished that could've lasted longer."

Richard's POV

"WOOOOO HOOOOOO!" yelled Richard, sailing across the sky on a slate of ice. Using Freezer to steer and Burn to propel himself further, he was having a blast. What he didn't realized at the moment was the Burn was melting his ice slate. When he did notice, he pulled out Freezer and did a backflip off of his ice slate. He landed on a tree and hopped to the ground. "Perfect dismount!" he said with hands in the air. He looked around and saw that nobody actually saw what he did. "Aww. Too bad." He said, walking towards the temple.

Lance's POV

Lance shot his assault rifle in front of him so he could slow his fall. He switched his weapon to axe form to grab onto a tree. He was going too fast and the tree he attempted to latch onto was cut in half and Lance kept going.

"OH SHIT!" Lance screamed as he hit the ground, tumbling until he hit another tree. After a few seconds, he stood up. He shook himself off and walked into the woods saying, "Why did I think that would work?"

**I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Feedback would be awesome and tell me if you guys want another story because I have one in mind. See you guys later! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 guys! This is going to be a long one so I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or its characters. I only own my OCs and blah blah blah. ONWARDS!**

Chapter 5 

Pairing up

**Bailey's POV**

"_Alright. This is starting to get boring." _Bailey thought as he walked through the forest. It must have been at least 15 minutes or so and Bailey didn't find a single soul, Grimm or otherwise. _"Where is everyone?"_

"HELLO?" Bailey called out, getting tired of the silence. "Is anyone around here?" No response. "Jeez. You'd think out of 24 people you'd be able to—" Bailey was stopped by a loud roar. He took a boxing stance and extended his claws, ready for combat. His green eyes looked in every direction.

"C'mon. Make the first move, you bastard." Bailey whispered. As if reading his mind, an Ursa pounced out of the trees. Bailey dodged the Ursa last second and slashed at its arm. Didn't do much damage, but it was enough to get the Ursa mad, and clumsy.

"Where's your friends?" Bailey asked. In response, the Ursa roared and three other Ursas came into view. "Oh. There they are" Bailey said. Then, he took his move. He dashed towards one of the Ursas. The Ursa swung its claws at him, but Bailey jumped up and started to slash the beast's mid-section. He kept at it, dodging all of the Ursa's attacks. When Bailey finally saw the Ursa's blood, he stabbed the Ursa in the chest to finish him. He withdrew his claws as the Ursa fell. He turned around to face the others, but was hit by one of them. Bailey stood and felt his face. He looked at his hand and saw blood. His blood.

"You bastards made me bleed." Bailey said. He started to grow angry. No one made him bleed. NO. ONE. He pushed a button on his claws and pointed the claws at the Ursas.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! DIE" Bailey yelled as his micro mini guns started to fire.

**Richard's POV**

Richard was swinging his swords around when he heard a loud roar. He smiled. "_Where there's a predator, there's prey. And possibly a student." _Richard thought, as he ran towards the noise. He didn't really know where the sound came from, but he knew it was close. So he kept running, and running and—WHAM!

"OW!" Richard yelled. He fell to the ground with the person he ran into. He looked over and saw Rachael standing up.

"Hey, Richard." Rachael said, helping him up.

"Hey Rachael. Sorry 'bout that." said Richard

"No need. I'm alright." said Rachael. Then, they heard another loud roar. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. I was trying to find the source when I bumped into you." Richard said. "Must be Ursas. Too deep to be Beowulves."

"I was thinking that too." Rachael said. Then they heard someone yelling and guns firing.

"Guess whoever it is, they need our help." Rachael said. "C'mon!"

**Lance's POV**

Lance ran towards the sound of gun blazing. He jumped from tree to tree, using his tail as leverage. _"I gotta be close." _He thought. Lance jumped into a clearing and saw Bailey mowing down Ursas with gun he never saw on his claws. When the last Ursa fell, Bailey stopped firing and pushed a button on his claws. The guns retracted back into his claws. Bailey dusted himself of and looked around. When he saw Lance, Lance had a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Lance." Bailey said.

"Never saw those on your claws before." Lance said, moving towards Bailey. "Were those micro mini guns?"

"Yeah." Bailey said, looking down at his weapons. "I only use them when there's too many of them."

"Huh…ok." Lance said, still confused. Then, a rustle came from the bushes behind them. Lance and Bailey both readied their weapons. Then, they heard someone yell, "Watch it!" and Rachael tumble into view.

"Rachael?" Bailey and Lance both exclaimed. The bubbly girl jackknifed to her feet and waved at them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Rachael asked. Richard was walking up behind her when she got up.

"I told you to watch it, Rachael." Richard said.

"Well, it doesn't help to say that when I'm already rolling down a hill." Rachael said to Richard. Richard threw his arms in the air, as to give up on the argument.

"Alright, fine. Let's just get to the temple."

_A Few Moments Later…Bailey's POV_

"Hey! Is that it?" Lance asked, pointing to a clearing. Bailey looked and saw a Stonehenge looking structure.

"Must be." Bailey said. He turned around and signaled Rachael, who was hanging upside down from a tree, and Richard, who was trying to get her down.

"Guys! We found it! C'mon." Bailey called to them. Rachael got down from her tree and Richard followed her and the rest of the gang to the temple. In front of the temple, there were pedestals. On the pedestals, there were—

"Chess pieces?" Lance asked.

"These must be the relics that Ozpin was talking about." Rachael said. She turned to Richard. "Which one should we pick?"

"I dunno…this one" said Richard, picking up a White Bishop piece.

"Alright." Rachael said. She took the piece from him and put it in her pocket. She turn to Lance. "Which one did you guys pick?"

"Nothing yet." Lance said, looking at the other pieces.

"It's not that hard." Rachael said. She picked up the other White Bishop piece and tossed it to Lance. "Here"

"Oh. Ok, thanks." Lance said, putting the piece in his pocket. He turned to Bailey. "Guess we got our piece."

"Guess so." said Bailey. "Now we find our way back to the cliffs." He looked at everyone else. "C'mon lets go."

_About ten minutes later…_

"That was a terrible idea for a shortcut, Rachael!" Bailey said. The gang was currently running for their lives from four King Taijitu.

"How was I supposed to know that they were there?!" Rachael yelled back.

"Alright, I'll give you that." Bailey said. He had to come up with a plan to get him and his friends out of the situation that they were currently in. Then, he had an idea when he saw a bridge.

"Richard!" Bailey called out.

"Yeah?" Richard said jumping over a Taijitu's attempt to eat him.

"When we reach that bridge, I want you to make an ice wall. Got it?"

"Rodger that!"

They ran as fast as they could. Bailey saw other people at the bridge and recognized two of them.

"Out of the way!" Bailey yelled. The group at the bridge moved as Bailey and the gang ran through. Bailey stopped running.

"Alright. Now, Richard!" he yelled. Richard stabbed Freezer into the ground as the Taijitus were lunging at him. Richard smiled as he activated Freezer and created an ice wall that actually trapped the snakes' heads inside.

"Pick one and cut its head off!" Lance said. The other group was long gone, but they didn't seem to notice. They raised their weapons and charged at the trapped snakes. One by one, the snakes' heads fell to the ground in front of the ice wall.

"Well," said Rachael, putting her weapon away. "That was…interesting."

"Yeah." Bailey said, catching his breath.

"I propose that we never do that again." Lance said.

"Agreed." said Richard, kicking one of the snakes' heads off the cliff.

"I second that!" said Rachael, raising her hand.

"Motion carried. Unanimously." said Bailey. He straighten out and looked to the cliffs. I guess we go up there."

"Alright." said Richard. Who's up for a bit of rock climbing?"

_Later that day at the Great Hall._

There were already three teams form after initiation: Team CRDL (Cardinal), Team JNPR (Juniper), and Team RWBY (Ruby). Bailey was happy when Ozpin announced that Ruby would be the leader of team RWBY. But now, his name was being called.

"Bailey Black, Rachael Rivers, and Richard and Lance Greywater. The four of you retrieved the White Bishop pieces." said Ozpin. "From this day forward you will work together as, Team Brawler" (BRLR) Bailey thought that that would be a fitting name. "Led by… Bailey Black." Ozpin finished.

"Wait, what?" Bailey asked very confused.

"Congratulations, Bailey!" Richard said. The team gathered around Bailey, congratulating him, patting him on the back. Bailey couldn't believe it. He was the leader of a team.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year." Opzin said. Bailey couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again guys! Here's chapter six. Hope you guys enjoy. I want to throw out some ideas at the end of the chapter. Disclaimer: Do not own RWBY. Own OCs. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6

Rivals

"C'mon guys! We're going to be late!" yelled Rachael, waking up the rest of the team. This causes Bailey to panic and fall out of bed. Richard and Lance have a tough time getting up.

"What time is it?" Richard groaned. Bailey looked at the clock. It was 6:00AM.

"It's six." Bailey reported. He looked at Rachael. "That's three hours before our first class, Rachael."

"Oops. Sorry." Rachael said, realizing what time it actually was. "I'm just used to waking up this early."

"It's fine." Bailey said, sitting on his bed. He heard one of the guys say, "Wake me up in an hour."

"Wait! I just remembered. We need to unpack." Rachael said.

"Oh, yeah." Bailey said, looking under his bed for his suitcase. "C'mon. Everyone up and get dressed"

"Dammit. Why now?" Richard whined, covering his face with a pillow. Lance, now completely awake, walked over and took the pillow away from his brother.

"We won't have time later." Lance said, throwing the pillow across the room.

"Lance is right, Rich" said Bailey, looking at the schedule. "We have classes until 4:00 today. Then sparring until 7:00." Bailey grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"Awww, man!" Richard moaned, plopping face first on a pillow.

"C'mon, bro" Lance said, shoving his brother off his bed. Richard was not happy about that.

"What was that for?"

"You weren't getting up. So I…motivated you." Lance said with a smile.

"Knock it off, guys" Bailey said, coming out of the bathroom in his school uniform. "It's better to unpack now than later when we forget about it."

"Alright, fine!" Richard said, finally giving in to the matter. He grabbed his uniform and headed to the bathroom.

After unpacking everything they had and breakfast, the team headed for their first class of the day. Rachael had gotten them there a little early, so the teacher wasn't there yet. So, now they were just sitting in an empty room.

"This is awkward." Bailey said, breaking the silence. He looked over at Rachael, who had her head down. "You really need to stop being in a hurry all the time."

"I agree." she confessed, lifting her head up.

"What time is it?" Lance asked. Bailey was about to look at his watch when the doors swung open and Team RWBY and JNPR ran in.

"See Weiss? I told you we wouldn't be late!" Ruby said, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, let's just try to be here before the teacher rounds the corner." Weiss suggested as Professor Port walked into the classroom.

"Ah, in class bright in early, I see." said Prof. Port. "We'll get started when everyone else gets here."

After sitting through a boring lecture that ending in Weiss killing a boarbatusk and a lecture about rocket-propelled lockers that resulted in Jaune getting launched out of the school in one, Teams BRLR, RWBY, and JNPR finally settled down for lunch. Although, there was someone missing from their group.

"Where's Lance?" Nora asked. Bailey looked up at her. He still wasn't sure if her hair was orange or just a bright red. "He forgot his notes in Port's class." Yang groaned. "That guy is creepy."

"No kidding." said Rachael. Just then, Lance walked up with his stuff and slammed his head on the table.

"That sounded painful." said Richard. He lifted up his brother's head. "What's wrong, Lance?"

"It's happening again." Lance mumbled. Bailey saw Richard's eyes fill with anger.

"Who?" Richard asked, almost demanded.

"Star Nightly" Lance said.

"I'm sorry, but what happened?" Bailey asked Richard.

"Lance is getting bullied again." Richard responded looking around the lunch room.

"Isn't Star that girl who thinks she's badass or something?" asked Jaune.

"Yes, I saw her fight. She's not that good, but she has a commanding attitude." Blake said, finally taking her eyes off her book.

"Well, she's not going to boss my brother around like he's some kind of slave." Richard said. "I gonna go find her." He stormed off from the table. Everyone looked worried.

"I'll go get him," said Bailey, getting up. "Or stop him from killing her." Bailey headed in the direction Richard went. It wasn't hard to find him. He was the only person that was standing up at this point. He caught up with Richard and stopped him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" asked Bailey.

"Defending my brother. She need to know-"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do what I did last time, now let go!" Richard growled, shaking Bailey's hand off his shoulder. He walked towards a table where Star was sitting with her team.

"What the hell is your problem?" Richard said to her. Star brushed her light blue hair out of her eyes and gave a confused look.

"Excuse me?"

"What is your problem with my brother?" Richard asked again.

"Who are you?" one of Star's teammates asked.

"Was I talking to you? No! Now back off!" Richard growled at him. The boy sat back down. Star stood up to face Richard. She had to look up because he was at least 5 inches taller than her.

"I don't know who your brother is, but you better get out of here if you know what's good for ya." Star threatened.

"Sorry. I don't know what's good for me. Now stop messing with Lance or you are going to get hurt." Richard threatened back. They were now face to face, staring angrily at each other.

"Oh. Your brother is that no good monkey tailed piece of—"Star started to say, but was interrupted when Richard slammed his fist on their table.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM!?" Richard screamed. At this point, Professor Goodwitch walks up to them while Bailey is holding Richard back.

"What is going on here?" she asked. Star and Richard were still trying to hit each other with their teams holding them back.

"If she has a problem with my brother, she can take it up with me!" Richard yelled.

"Why don't you leave it alone and—"Roxanne, one of Star's teammates, started to suggest to Richard when Star yelled at them to shut up.

"How about this?" Prof. Goodwitch asks. "Why don't you two discuss your problems…in the sparring room?" Richard looks from Goodwitch to Star. Then, an evil smile formed across his face. He looked back at Star.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Richard said.

"Same here." Star agreed "Let's go." The two started to walk towards the sparring room. Bailey put his head in his hands. "This is not going to end well."

"That's the first time I've ever heard a teacher suggest violence as an answer." said a boy. Rachael looked at him confused. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Tucker. I'm one of Star's teammates. Regrettably." Tucker said, walking with Team BRLR and RWBY towards the sparring center.

"Is she always like that?" asked Ruby. Tucker shook his head. "Not really." He replied. "She's calm most of the time. But she doesn't like it when people talk down to her."

"Should Richard be worried?" asked Weiss, showing some emotion besides anger that Bailey's ever seen.

"I doubt it." Tucker said opening the door to the sparring center. "She mostly taunts people, but your guys keeps his cool, I'm sure it will end fine." The teams walk into the room. The room consists of chairs and a square platform in the center. Star and Richard already had their weapons out.

"You ready to die, asshole?" Star taunted. Richard just closed his eyes and put on of his swords away. Star gripped her club and charged. Richard opened his eyes and blocked the attack. He countered and kicked her in the stomach. Star stumbled back, then looked up at Richard with an angry look.

"You're good." she said. Then, Star used her aura to flash a blinding light in the room. Richard covered his eyes and so did everyone else.

"Hey! That's chea—"Richard started to say, but Star preceded to beat the living shit out of him. He tried to block her attacks, but he was still blinded by the light Star put out. Then, Star hit Richard like she was hitting a baseball. Richard flew back and landed on the ground.

"Looks like I win." Star said with a smug smile on her face. Richard got up, using his sword to prop him up. He wiped the blood from his face and said, "Alright, you bitch. You wanna use auras in this fight?" He began to glow a dark black. Bailey looked at Lance, who had a terrified look on his face.

"Oh, no. Not this." He said. Richard stood up all the way and took a stance. "YOUR MISTAKE, BITCH!"

**CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Hope you guys are enjoying the story. I don't know what I'm going to use for Richard's aura yet. That might take some time. Anyways, see you guys soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to the story! Did you guys like the cliff hanger? No? Okay. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. DISCLAIMER: I no own RWBY. I own OCs. (I should have put this in the summary just to same time.) ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

Chapter 7

Auras and Memories

"YOUR MISTAKE BITCH!" yelled Richard, stabbing his swords into the ground. The black outline of his aura was glowing brighter and brighter.

"Richard! Please! Don't do this!" Lance yelled. Richard was either ignoring him or he didn't hear him. Lance ran up to Richard, but Richard raised his hand and a concrete wall came out of the platform. Lance fell back onto the floor away from the platform. Bailey ran to pick him up.

"What the hell was that?" Bailey said to Lance. Lance looked up at him terrified. "That's his aura." Lance said. "He can control materials like concrete or dirt." Bailey looked up at Richard, who was throwing concrete blocks at Star without even touching them. Star was dodging all of them, but she was terrified. Then, Richard threw another at Star. She smashed it with her club, but Richard had followed his throw. He punched her so hard, she flew all the way into the wall on the other side of the wall.

"We have to stop him!" said Rachael, drawing her great sword out of her cylinder. Lance put his hand out to stop her. "Don't. His aura is too powerful." Bailey stepped forward. "I have an idea. Blake! Follow me!"

Richard walked up to Star, who was trying to crawl away from him. She turned around, her face nearly covered in her blood, and saw the anger in his eyes. Richard raised his sword.

"Don't. Please. I'm sorry." she pleaded. Richard was about to bring down his sword, when a shadow snuck behind Richard and grabbed his arm. Richard struggled to free his arm. The blackness of the shadow dissipated and revealed Bailey. Bailey had used his aura to shape himself into a shadow.

"Blake! Now!" yelled Bailey. Blake ran up with weapon in hand and threw it. It switched to its boomerang form and wrapped itself around Richard. Trapped in Blake's ribbon, Richard struggled to free himself, Bailey still holding him up right.

"Rachael! Grab Star! Get her out of there!" Lance told her. Rachael ran over to Star and picked her up. Star was unconscious due to all that was going on, so made it easier. Rachael ran her back to Lance and Weiss, who was setting up her healing glyphs. Bailey and Blake were busy trying to calm Richard down, to no extent. At that point, Lucas, the last of Star's teammates, just knocked him out with a punch. He, Bailey, and Blake walked back to everyone, carrying Richard. Weiss had completed the healing process and there were no visual bruises or blood anywhere. There were a few scars though.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Roxanne.

"Yes, she's fine." Weiss said. Tucker looked over at Richard, who was still knocked out. "What about him?"

"I still wondering what caused him to go that far." said Rachael. Everyone nodded at her response. It was unlike Richard to just go off and kill someone over a sparring match. Unless Lance knew something.

"Lance," Bailey said. Lance looked over at him. "Richard said something about what happened last time."

"Oh." said Lance, looking down. "I get it now." He looked back at everyone in the room. "Back at Signal, everyone in our class was messing with me. You know, Faunus discrimination and stuff like that. Richard got so mad that he would knock out the person who was picking on me." Bailey got where he was coming from. His friends at Signal always stood up for him too when he was at Signal. "Anyway, one day, I was walking down the halls when someone stuck a piece of paper that said 'Freak' to my back. That made him furious. I told him to let it go, but he wouldn't listen. He was so mad he said he would deal with it and stormed off." Lance looked like he didn't want to finish the story. Ruby put her hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Lance." she said, comfortingly "You can do this. What happened next?"

Lance wiped his eyes to a avoid crying. "When I got out of my last class, they called me to the office. When I got there, there was a police officer there." Lance was crying now. He put his head in his hands. Bailey peeled away his from his face. "It's ok to cry, Lance." he said. "Tell us what happened. What did Richard do?"

Lance nodded and wiped his eyes. "They told me that Richard went up to the student who put the note on my back and started wailing on him. When the student fought back, his aura awakened and he accidently impaled the student." Everyone's eyes got wide. Weiss and Pyrrha put a hand over their mouths. Ruby almost started to cry. Jaune was speechless. "His aura just awoke like that?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. They told me that it was an accident and he wouldn't face charges." Lance said. "Afterwards, no one would even go near me or Richard. We were all we had left." Lance stopped, put his head in his hands, and started to cry again. Ruby started to cry too and went to her sister for comfort. Yang held her in a hug along with Rachael, which Bailey was sure wasn't as hard as her usual ones. Bailey put his hands on Lance's shoulders and said, "You can stop now. I don't need you breaking yourself down in order to tell this story." Lance nodded and wiped his eyes. Rachael looked down at Star. She was waking up. "Guys! Star's awake!" Star's team knelt down next to their leader. Star sat up and asked, "What happened?"

"You were fighting with Richard and got knocked out." said Tucker. Star's eyes widened and looked over at Richard, then at everyone else.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. He fine." said Lucas, helping her up. "We had to knock him out to calm him down." Star looked at Richard again. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

"Ummm..." Bailey said, rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't ask that right now. I don't think Lance wants to cry again." Star made a confused face, but nodded.

"C'mon. Let's take him to the infirmary." said Rachael. Bailey and Lance picked him up and they all started to head to the door when Prof. Goodwitch walked in the room. She looked at the destruction with a gaping mouth. She looked at the kids. "I hope you have a good explanation for this." she said.

"Can we tell you somewhere else?" asked Bailey.

_Infirmary—15 minutes later_

"So that's what happened." said Lance. In the infirmary, they had dumped Richard on a bed and told Goodwitch what happened. She was shocked, but she had a stern expression on her face the entire time.

"This never really happens." Lance continued. "This is the first time it's happened since the…incident."

Goodwitch sighed. "Well, at least make sure it doesn't happen again. And you will be punished for the destruction for the sparring center." She stood up and left the room. Teams BRLR and STLR relaxed some.

"At least she didn't expel us for this." said Star. Bailey nodded. He looked over at Richard, who was just now waking up.

"Ow. My face." said Richard, rubbing his face. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was looking at him. "I guess you guys need an explanation?" he asked.

Lucas shook his head. "No. Lance told us everything. But…" he said, walking behind Star. "I think you need to apologize to Star."

"Right." Richard said, getting off the bed. He walked up to Star, who stood up.

"Star, I'm really sorry for nearly killing you. I guess I kinda lost my temper back there." said Richard.

"Apology accepted. And I'm sorry for picking on your brother." said Star. Bailey walked up and put his hand on their shoulders.

"Do you guys think that you could be friends and NOT kill each other in the process?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah." said Richard, not taking his eyes off Star. "I think we can do that."

Star smiled. "Yeah, me too." Jaune leaned over to Ruby and Yang and whispered, "Am I that only one who is seeing this?"

**There you go! Chapter 7! I'm going to let you guys go off on what you think is going to happen between Star and Richard. Hint Hint: You already know. Anyway, I'm going to be writing some short writes not related to this story so be sure to check them out. Some of them will be one-shots like stuff like WhiteRose or Bumblebee. I'll be sure to keep posting this story. See you later! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Chapter 8, guys! I hope you guys liked that little thing between Richard and Star I put at the end of the chapter. And yes, I will be paring them soon enough. Here's another freaking disclaimer. I don't own RWBY. I own the OCs only. ONWARD, MY BRETHEREN!**

Chapter 8

Jaune's Problem

"C'mon Jaune! You got this!" yelled Rachael. It had been a month since Richard and Star had their battle. Goodwitch had made the two teams, with RWBY secretly helping them, clean and repair the sparring room as punishment for destroying it. It was a fair punishment, but none of the teams liked it. Now, Jaune was having his third match with Cardin Winchester. So far, things were not looking good for him. He was currently trying to catch his breath while Cardin just stood, waiting.

"This is not going to end well." said Richard. Bailey and Lance agreed and winced as Cardin kneed Jaune in an uncomfortable area.

"Aww! Low blow!" yelled Rachael. The lights came on over the audience and Cardin had won the match.

"That was not a fair fight." said Rachael. The teams were now at lunch. After Nora told a story about a dream she had the other night, which Ren apparently heard too many times, the group directed their attention to Jaune.

"You've been paired with this guy for three weeks and he's beaten you every time." said Star, putting down her fork. "It's making you seem weak to him."

"Yeah, the guy's just a big bully." said Ruby Jaune scoffed at her response. "Name one time he's bullied me."

"That time when he knocked the books out of your hands." said Ren.

"When your shield "accidently" expanded and got stuck in a doorway when Cardin walked by." said Weiss.

"Dude, I watched him shove you in a rocket propelled locker and sent you flying." said Lance.

"OK first off, I said 'name one time,' and secondly, I didn't land that far from the school!" Jaune protested. Everyone groaned at his remark.

"Jaune, if you need help, all you have to do is ask." said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, we can help you out, or you can tell a teacher." said Yang.

"Oh!" exclaimed Nora, standing up with her fists in the air. "WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" The group went quiet for a while after that.

"Guys, its fine!" said Jaune. "Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me. He's a jerk to everyone." Everyone turned when they heard someone yell, "OW! That hurts!" The group saw that Cardin was pulling on a Faunus's ear and laughing. Bailey clenched his hand in a fist and accidently activated his claws and put a hole in the bench, which surprised the whole group.

"Aww shit." said Bailey, pulling his claws out of the bench. He looked back at the group. "That didn't happen."

"Anyway, I'm going back to the dorm. I'll see you guys later." said Jaune. When he left, the group was still talking about him.

"I don't like where Jaune is going with this." said Tucker, put down his drink.

"Yeah, me neither." said Pyrrha. "I'm worried about him." Everyone looked at her with a confused look. "What?" she asked.

"Look, he's going to find out sooner or later that he can't do this on his own." said Star.

"Yeah, but until then," Bailey said, getting up. "I'm gonna be right back."

"Where are you going?" asked Rachael.

"I'm gonna go give Cardin and the rest of his team a black eye."

After sparring with team RWBY, which ended in a tie, team BRLR retreated to their dorm. Since they were done studying and Bailey was done figuring out a way to get Cardin back*, Rachael proceeded with cleaning her weapon, Lance was lifting weights, and Bailey and Richard were arguing about girls.

"Yes you do!" said Bailey. "You like Star. I saw the way you looked at her in sparring today. I'm betting that was the reason you lost too!" Richard blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about. I lost because it was Yang I was fighting against"

"And that blush just proves my point!" exclaims Bailey. Richard cursed under his breath.

"You kinda walked into that one, bro." said Lance, who was now doing pull-ups.

"Shut up." said Richard, throwing a pillow at Lance. It hit Lance in the chest and caused him to drop from the pull-up bar. He threw the pillow back at Richard. He dodged it and it hit Nora as she walked in the room.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, throwing the pillow across the room.

"Oops!" said Lance. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Hey Nora, What's up?" asked Rachael, putting Tsubaki away.

"Have you guys seen Jaune or Pyrrha? They disappeared after our last class."

Bailey looked confused. "No, we haven't seen them anywhere. Want help?"

Nora nodded and headed out the door. Bailey got up to follow her. "C'mon Lance."

"Comin'!" Lance said, following Bailey out of the door. Nora was waiting just outside.

"Alright." she said. "They could be anywhere. Lance, you look upstairs."

"Okay"

"I take downstairs and you can look outside, kitty cat." she said to Bailey. Lance busted out laughing.

"What did you just call me?" Bailey asked. Nora smiled. "No time for questions, kitty cat! Let's go!" She darted downstairs, leaving Bailey dumbstruck and Lance nearly dying of laughter.

"Oh my god!" Lance said between breaths. "I can't believe she called you that."

Bailey looked at his teammate. "If she did that to me, it won't be long before she come up with one for you." Lance immediately stopped laughing.

It took awhile to find Pyrrha, but Lance nearly got ran over by her because of how fast she was walking.

"Woah!" Lance exclaimed. He saw that she had sad/angry look on her face. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"It's nothing" she said wiping her eyes. Lance shook his head. "I know that look, Pyrrha. There's something wrong and-"

"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG!" Pyrrha yelled, pushing Lance out of the way. Lance fell as Pyrrha ran to her dorm. "I'm sorry!" she called back to Lance. Lance got up, very confused. He called Bailey and Nora on his Scroll.

"Hey, dude. You find her?" asked Bailey. He was the only one who picked up and Nora seemed to be busy.

"Yeah, she nearly ran me over and pushed out of her way." Lance said.

"That's weird. I- call you back. Blake wants to talk to me.*" said Bailey and he hung up. Lance looked around. He saw Jaune walking down the hall with his head down.

"Yo! Jaune!" Lance called. Jaune looked up and saw Lance walking up to him. "What?" he asked.

"What's up with Pyrrha? She looked angry." asked Lance. Jaune looked at his shoes, not answering Lance's question. "_Alright, I've had enough of this." _Lance thought. He grabbed Jaune's shoulder.

"Jaune. What the fuck is going on?" Lance demanded. "Tell me now."

"I can't tell you." Jaune said. That caused Lance to tighten his grip on Jaune's shoulder, which made him nearly crumple to the ground. "Tell me, or you lose feeling in this arm for a week."

"Alright! Alright!" Jaune exclaimed. "Just let go!" Lance let go of his shoulder. Jaune stood up straight and looked around, making sure no one was around. "You promise not to tell?" Lance held his hand up. "Promise."

"I lied to get into Beacon." Jaune said. "I got my hands on some fake transcripts and I lied my way in here." Lance's eyes went wide. "Why would you do that?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to be a warrior like my grandfather. But, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't swing a sword properly, I couldn't-"

"Jaune! That's enough!" Lance said. Jaune stopped talking. Lance took a breath. "Your secret's safe with me. But you need help. I suggest you apologize to Pyrrha and take our help." Jaune looked down. "There's another problem."

"What's that?"

"Cardin also knows"

**Sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter is short. This is a two parter, and if you noticed stars in the story, here's why: I'm currently writing another fanfiction about something I'm not going to tell you about right now. By the way, thanks to thechoosenone390 for giving me the idea for Richard's aura. I know it's late, but better late than never. See you guys on the flip side.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What is going on people? For those of you who were reading Cardin's Nightmare, I had to go back a little bit so that Jaune could kill the Ursa. For those of you who didn't read Cardin's Nightmare, I'll explain after the chapter. Enjoy the latest installment of Untold Stories!**

Chapter 9

Jaune's Problem: Solved New Problem: Found

_One week later…_

Rachael and Bailey were walking towards their dorm when Lance came running up to them.

"Hey, Lance. Why are you running?" Rachael asked. Lance had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Dude, how far did you run?" Bailey asked.

"Oh, just from the cliffs to here." Lance responded, standing up straight. "C'mon, we're going to be late for the field trip!" Lance took off running again. Bailey just rolled his eyes. Rachael looked at her watch, her eyes grew wide as he found out what time it was. "He's right! We gotta go!" she shouted. Rachael grabbed Bailey's arm and took off running. Bailey held on as Rachael used her semblance: sonic speed. She was almost as fast as Ruby. But, it was still faster than Bailey want to go. His cat ears went back so they wouldn't be as bothered by the wind blowing past them.

They made it to the ship in record time, according to Richard and Star, who seemed to be growing closer to each other to Bailey. Lance ran up 3 minutes later. Prof. Goodwitch hustled all of the students, Teams CRDL, STLR, BRLR, JNPR, RWBY, and others, into the ship and made their way to the Forest of Forever Fall.

"Why is it called 'Forever Fall'?" Rachael and Nora asked Ren at the same time, as they walked off into the forest with their teams. After Prof. Goodwitch gave a speech which Bailey and Yang didn't really care to listen to, she sent the students off with jars to collect tree sap. "It's called Forever Fall because it is fall for a long time." Ren explained. Rachael and Nora listened with great curiosity and Bailey just laughed at them. He felt Velvet take his hand and he smiled. "Hey, Velvet." he said. The girl just smiled. Richard looked at them and rolled his eyes, but he knew he felt that way for Star.

The group made up of STLR, RWBY, BRLR, and most of JNPR started collecting tree sap. Rachael was the first to notice that someone was missing. "Where's Jaune?" she asked. Ren shrugged and handed Nora a jar a syrup, which she gulped down before Ren even got the second one finished. Everyone was joking and laughing. Until, they heard a faint roar coming from further in the forest. "Did you guys hear that?" asked Ruby. Then, Team CRDL, minus Cardin, came running out for the trees. One of them was screaming, "Ursa! Ursa!" Yang stopped him and grabbed him by the shirt. "What? Where?" she asked. He pointed behind him. "Back there! It's got Cardin!" Lance's eyes went wide and Pyrrha dropped her jar of syrup. "Jaune!" she exclaimed. Bailey looked at his team. "C'mon, let's go!" he yelled. He and the team ran the way that CRDL came with Weiss, Pyrrha, and Ruby following them. They came to a clearing to see Cardin on the ground with an Ursa Major staring over him. The Ursa attacked Cardin, but Jaune jumped in the way, blocking the attack with his shield. Bailey retracted his claws and smiled. _"C'mon, Jaune. You've got this." _he thought.

Jaune was knocked away from Cardin by the Ursa. Jaune and the Ursa charged at each other at the same time. Jaune lowered his shield, leaving himself open for an attack. Then, Pyrrha put her hand up and it start to glow black. So did Jaune's shield. It raised itself up and blocked the Ursa's attack. Jaune then slashed and cut the Ursa's head off. "Woah! Nice!" yelled Rachael. Team BRLR didn't notice what Pyrrha did. Only Ruby and Weiss did. After Team BRLR congratulated him on the fight, Jaune walked over to Cardin and told him to leave him and his friends alone and walked off towards his team. Cardin glared at Bailey and Bailey glared back. As Bailey turned around Cardin's glared turned into a worried smile. _"If I do what I'm thinking of doing, my dream won't come true, right?" _he thought. He took off towards the woods, waiting for Bailey.

"Dude that was awesome!" said Richard, patting Jaune on the back. The group was walking towards the ship, congratulating Jaune the whole way. As they got there, Prof. Goodwitch did a headcount. She frowned. "Where is Bailey, Velvet, and-" she started to say, but she was cut off by a scream that sounded like it came through the forest. Weiss and Blake recognized that scream. "That's Velvet!" they yelled and then they took off without another notice. The rest of the group followed them including Prof. Goodwitch. They stopped when they heard the scream again, but it was coming right at them. Then, Velvet burst through the trees and bumped into Ruby. Ruby grabbed Velvet's shoulders. "Velvet! What wrong?" asked Ruby. Velvet was crying, but she managed to say, "It's Bailey! Please hurry!"

**If this chapter confused you, let me clarify: This and Cardin's Nightmare are going to merge. This is where Cardin's Nightmare ends, but the rest of that story will be in Untold Stories of RWBY. Sorry for the confusion. I hope you don't hate me for this. I'll upload the rest of the story next week. See you guys on the flip side.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! Welcome to another installment of Untold Stories! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter 10

Wounds

Richard sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Ruby and Nora were trying to comfort Velvet, who was a sobbing wreck, to almost no extent. The rest of the gang was doing the same thing Richard was doing: waiting for the doctor to tell them about Bailey.

"How did this happen?" asked Rachael, pacing back and forth in the waiting room of the hospital. Lance shrugged and looked down at his feet. The memory of Bailey laying in a bloody heap in a clearing of Forever Fall was still fresh in his mind.

_One hour earlier..._

"What's wrong, Velvet?" asked Ruby. Velvet was crying, but Lance could tell what she was trying to say. "It's Bailey! Please hurry!" Velvet said through tears. Lance immediately caught Bailey's scent and took off. "Follow me!" he called back to the group. The group ran after Lance and Velvet. It took some time to get to where Bailey was. But, when they got there, it wasn't pretty.

Bailey was lying face down on the ground. His arm had been cut open, his leg was broken inward, and it looked like he had been bleeding for a long time. Weiss covered her mouth and turned away. Yang covered Ruby's eyes, even though she's seen worse. Richard, Rachael, and Lance ran up to Bailey's crumpled body. Rachael took his pulse. "I've got a pulse, but its weak." she reported. Richard nodded. "Flip him over, but be careful." he said.

Lance helped Richard flip Bailey onto his back. His face looked like it had been clawed by an Ursa. Rachael covered her mouth. "Oh my God." she said, on the verge of tears. "Alright, we need to get him to a hospital, or he's going to die." said Prof. Goodwitch, finally speaking up. "No healing glyph could heal these wounds." Richard nodded and turned to his team. "Alright, on the count of three, pick him up. But, be careful." he said. Rachael, Lance, and now Jaune picked up Bailey when Richard said three. Afterwards, the professor led them to the airship.

_Present time..._

"Goddammit, what is taking so long?!" exclaimed Richard, punching the arm if his chair. Weiss flinched at that. "Will you cut that out?" she exclaimed. Richard gave her a look that made Weiss regret yelling. Star put her hand on Richard's shoulder. "Calm down, Richard." she said. He nodded and tried to relax. Then, a doctor came into the room. This made everyone who was sitting stand up. "Is Bailey okay?" asked Velvet, on the verge of tears again. The doctor nodded. "Your friend is lucky to be alive. From the wounds he received, he would've died if he was in the forest any longer." she said. Everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" asked Nora. The doctor shook her head. "He's asleep right now. We gave him a sedative so we could move the bone he broke in his leg in a spot where it can heal properly." she said. She took out her scroll. "Looks like he'll be awake in a few hours. You can see him then." Lance nodded. "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor nodded and left the room.

"Thank God he's gonna be okay." said Richard, sitting back down. He was still wondering how it happened, but he didn't want to put Velvet through that again by asking her. Weiss got up out of her chair. "Well, I'd better get going. I want to get up early tomorrow so I can go to the Vytal festival." She starting to walk out of the room, but Ruby grabbed her arm to stop her. "What about Bailey?" she asked. Weiss yanked her arm away from Ruby's grasp. "He'll be fine. Plus, the doctor said he'd be awake in a few hours and it is almost 9:00." She saw the look of sadness in Ruby's eyes. She put her hand on her leader's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Ruby." Weiss reassured Ruby.

After Weiss left, everyone was trying to get their mind off of the fact that their friend almost died that day. Most of them were talking about events before this happened. Richard still sat in his chair, trying to figure out who would do such a thing to Bailey. _"The only enemy of his that I can think of is Cardin." _he thought. _"But, he wouldn't be capable of doing something like that. Would he?" _Richard looked up for a moment and saw Star waving goodbye to her team. Richard walked over to her. "Where are they going?" he asked. "I sent them home." Star replied. "They still need to get that essay for Port done. And since Bailey's okay, I told them not to worry."

"Why aren't you going with them?"

"Oh, I finished that essay a week ago." said Star. There was an awkward moment of silence before Richard broke it. "I need to figure out who did this to him." Star looked at him worriedly. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I do too, but getting that information right now without Velvet crying is a bit of a long shot." she said. Richard nodded. "I know." he said, sitting down next to Star. "I'm just...really angry and really scared right now." Star gave him a confused look. "Scared of what?" she asked. "I'm scared that my best friend might die." Star put both of her hands on Richard's face and turned his head towards her. "Listen, Richard." she said. "He is going to be fine. The doctor said so. So, there is no reason to be scared." Richard nodded. Star sighed. "And there's no reason for me to be scared either." she said, and kissed Richard on his lips. Richard was, all in all, surprised as all hell. But, he liked it. Star pulled away and smiled. "Wow." was all Richard could say. Star giggled and kissed him again. This time, everyone noticed. "Really?" Yang said, as the two broke apart. "You chose now to be the time to kiss each other?" Richard looked from Yang to Star and just shrugged.

Everyone had left around 11:00, and Richard went to wake Velvet up. "Hey, Velvet. Wake up." Richard whispered. The young Faunus stirred awake and looked at Richard. "What time is it?" Richard looked at the clock. "It's 11:05." he said. Velvet rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out. Then, the doctor came in the room, surprised to see Richard and Velvet were still there.

"Still here?" she asked. Velvet nodded. "I was just about to leave." said Richard. "Is Bailey alright?" The doctor nodded. "Yes. In fact, I think he's awake now." Velvet was fully awake now. She all but shot out of her chair. "Can we see him?" she asked. The doctor looked at the clock. "Well, I'm supposed to be off the clock. But, if you two want, there is another nurse working the graveyard shift until 3:00." Velvet and Richard nodded. "Thank you, doc." said Richard. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

Velvet and Richard walked into Bailey's room. It was a little dark in the room. Bailey was hooked up to an EKG machine, his left leg and right arm were in casts, and his face had four long scratch marks on it. Bailey looked towards the door when he heard footsteps and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, guys." he said, hoarsefully. Velvet immediately teared up and ran to Bailey's bed, grasping him in a tight hug. "Watch my arm, sweetie." said Bailey. Velvet let him go for a second, then hugged him again so she wasn't on his bad arm. Bailey stroked her hair with his good arm and whispered, "I'm okay, Velvet. I'm okay." Bailey kissed the top of Velvet's head and looked at Richard. "Hey, dude, what's up?"

"You nearly died on us." said Richard. "Lance would've replaced you as leader if you did." Bailey chuckled. "Lance couldn't lead Nora away from a jar of syrup." Richard laughed. "No one could do that." They both laughed for a second, then Richard brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. "What the hell happened to you, man? Who did this?" he asked. Bailey looked down at Velvet, who was now sound asleep, and looked back at Richard. "I'd prefer it if I tell you along with everyone else." Richard nodded. "Alright, man. We'll talk about it tomorrow." He got up and headed towards the door. "Whoever did this to you is going to pay." Bailey nodded. "Damn straight."

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. If you do, positive feedback is appreciated. See you on the flip side, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to Untold Stories! As always, leave positive feedback if you enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

Chapter 11

Confessions

Richard sat down in the waiting room. Everyone was waiting for Bailey to arrive. The doctor said that Bailey would be able to move after a week, but for now, he had to be moved in a wheelchair. "Wonder what Bailey wants to talk to us about?" asked Nora. Ren shrugged and took a sip of the tea he had brought in. Then, Bailey came in the room with Velvet pushing his wheelchair. "Hey guys." he said. Everyone said hello and Velvet sat down next to Bailey. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Ruby. Bailey looked around the room. "Where's Blake?" he asked. Ruby looked at Yang, who looked at Weiss. "Let's not talk about that right now." said Yang. Bailey nodded and sighed. "Alright, the thing I want to talk to you guys about is...what happened." he said. Everyone moved uncomfortably in their seats. "You know who did this?" asked Pyrrha. Bailey nodded. "It was Cardin."

Everyone looked surprised. "Why would he do that?" asked Jaune. "I know he's a bully, but he wouldn't try to kill anyone, right?" Bailey shook his head. "It's not like that." he said. "It was because he was trying to protect himself." Now, everyone was really confused. "Wait, you tried to kill him?" asked Rachael. Bailey shook his head. "Yes and no." he said. "Weiss had made a type of dust that would allow me to go into Cardin's dreams. I was just trying to get back at him for messing with Velvet. But, apparently, he thought that it would actually happen and attacked me." Everyone was shocked at this statement. Yang looked at Weiss with a shocked expression. Weiss looked away from her. Richard stood up. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." he said, walking towards the door. Star grabbed his shoulder. "Richard, don't." she said. Richard stopped and looked back at her. "What would you do if you found out who was responsible for putting your best friend in the hospital?" he asked. Star thought for a second and then let go of his shoulder. She then hugged him. "Be careful." she whispered to him. Richard hugged her back and kissed her cheek. "I will. Don't worry." he said and then he walked out of the room. Bailey looked at Star. "Did I miss something between you two?" he asked.

After JNPR, RWBY, and STLR; with the exception of Star; left the hospital, Bailey, Velvet, and Star were waiting for Richard to return in Bailey's room. Star had gotten a message on her scroll saying that he was coming back to the hospital. Sure enough, Richard walked into Bailey's room. "He wasn't there." he said. "His team doesn't even know where he is." Bailey nodded. "Maybe he's coming here." said Star. "You know, to finish the job." Bailey thought about it for a moment, and said, "I would doubt that, but we can't take any chances. I can't fight him in this condition. We need a plan." The room was quiet for a second, then Richard spoke up.

"I have an idea." he said. "But it's risky and we're going to need Weiss's dust skills."

_12:00 midnight_

**Cardin POV**

Cardin walked up to the hospital door mace in hand. He had too finished the job so the dream wouldn't come true. Bailey was always in the way anyhow, so he would be making an improvement in Beacon. He smashed in the door to hospital and walked in. The alarm went off, but he didn't care. He stepped inside the hospital and walked towards the elevator. He had been here before and he had memorized Bailey's room number. Now, he hoped that he wouldn't fight back.

Cardin got out of the elevator once it got to the floor Bailey's room was on. He walked down the hallway. He could get the feeling that he was being watched out of his mind. He shook it off and kept walking. Once he reached the room, he opened the door. He saw Bailey sleeping like a rock. The scars on his face were still fresh. Cardin walked over to Bailey's bed. He sighed and took out his mace. "I don't want to do this," he said, raising the mace. "But I must protect myself." He was about to bring the mace down when someone behind him tapped him on the shoulder. He looked behind him and got kicked in the teeth. He flew across the room and landed in a chair. The chair broke under the force and Cardin fell to the floor. Cardin looked up at his attacker. Velvet was in a martial arts stance staring him down. She smiled.

"You really shouldn't have tried that." she said.

"I'll get to you later." said Cardin, wiping the blood from his mouth and getting up. "This needs to be done."

Velvet shook her head. "No, it doesn't." Then, Cardin felt a needle stab into the back of his neck.

**Bailey POV**

Bailey took the needle out of Cardin's neck. He dropped his mace and fell to his knees. He fell to the floor, completely unconscious. Bailey limped over to his bed and sat down. Richard and Weiss came out from behind the curtains and looked at Cardin. "Well, that was...anticlimactic." said Richard. Bailey rolled his eyes and looked over towards Velvet, who was sitting down next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked over at Weiss, who was running a vital check on Cardin.

"Are you sure that the amnesia potion will work?" asked Velvet. Weiss nodded and wove a scanner over Cardin's head. It beeped and she smiled.

"Well, good news." she said, standing up. "He has no memory of the nightmare or anything else that happened in the past few days whatsoever." Bailey smiled. It was finally over.

**I know you guys are going to hate me for this, but the next chapter is going to be the last chapter for a while. But do not fret! RWBY Volume 2 will be coming out soon and that's when I'll bring back this story. You guys have been great supporter and I thank you all for it. See you on the flip side!**


	12. Chapter 12

**What is up everyone! Welcome to the final installment of Untold Stories. Now, when I say "final instalment," I mean that I won't post any new chapters until Volume Two of RWBY starts. So, it's only for two months. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 12

Back to Normal

_Two Days Later..._

"Alright, try bending your leg." said the doctor. Bailey nodded and bent his left leg a couple times. "Alright, try bending your arm." Bailey did just that. The doctor gave a nod and looked at his scroll. "Well, everything that was injured or broken is now healing quite nicely." he said. "But, I would suggest taking it easy for a few weeks." Bailey nodded and stood up. It felt nice not having to be in a wheelchair all the time. He walked towards the door of the room and stopped.

"Thanks for everything, doc." he said. "Even for helping us out with Cardin." The doctor nodded and Bailey walked out of the room. He felt like running just for the heck of it, but doctor's orders. He walked into the waiting room of the hospital. He saw his friends talking to one another. Velvet was the first to notice him. She motioned for everyone to look where she was looking. When they did, the room erupted in a cheer as they crowded around Bailey.

"It's good to see you finally out of that wheelchair, Bailey." said Lance, patting Bailey's shoulder.

"You've missed so much at Beacon." said Nora. "Did you know that Blake is a Faunus?" Bailey nodded and looked over at Blake to see that her ribbon was off and two cat ears took its place. His own ears twitched at the thought. "How did you know?" asked Nora.

"I had my way of knowing." he told Nora. Nora pouted because he knew before she did. On the way out of the hospital and to an airship, he was told about Team RWBY's interaction with a girl named Penny, about the argument that Weiss and Blake had that actually led to Blake letting slip the fact that she was a member of the White Fang, and about how the port was nearly destroyed by Penny, who was now being considered a robot to Bailey because of the way Ruby explained it.

Bailey put his arm around Velvet as they entered the airship. "Looks like everything's back to normal."

Velvet giggled. "What passes for normal around here."

_Two hours later at Beacon…_

"Damn, spend five days in the hospital and the teachers welcome you back with all the homework you missed." complained Bailey, writing down what he thought about an Ursa's anatomy, which that it looked better on the ground.

"Quit complaining." said Lance. "You're starting to sound like Rachael."

"HEY!" said Bailey and Rachael at the same time. For that remark, Lance got a pillow and a notebook thrown at him. Lance ducked his head to avoid getting hit.

"I was just kidding!" he exclaimed. Bailey finished the worksheet and put in a pile with his others. He looked around the room and saw that Richard wasn't in the room.

"Where's Richard?" he asked.

"He's on a date with Star." said Rachael.

"Oh." said Bailey. "When did those two become a couple?"

"Almost the same time you were in the hospital."

"Ah, by the way. How's Cardin doing?"

"I have been watching him and asking his team." said Lance. "He seems to be okay. Doesn't remember a thing about what happened."

"Good." said Bailey. "It needs to stay that way. Make sure no one lets slip about what happened."

"Oh! Kind of like when the government messes something really important up and doesn't want anyone to know about, right?" asked Rachael. Bailey's ear twitched since she was right next to him and shouting the question.

"Yes." he said, rubbing his ears. "Exactly like that." Just then, Richard came into the room with a smile on his face.

"I take it the date went well?" asked Rachael. Richard nodded and flopped down on his bed.

"I love my life." he said. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and continued what they were doing.

_End of Volume One_

**Thank you all for the support on this fanfiction. I will continue this when Volume 2 starts. But until then, see you on the flip side!**


End file.
